Symphony Master
Symphony Master is an enemy which can be found exclusively as a boss in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. Journal entry ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ''Unversed come from negativity-this one from Lady Tremaine and her daughters' jealousy as they watched Cinderella quite literally have a ball with the Prince. For a bad guy, the Symphony Master has a pretty okay act: three whole instruments! Sadly, they were instruments of doom, so Terra had to kick this maestro off the podium. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep After Cinderella and Prince Charming meet, Terra notices some Unversed on a balcony overlooking the ballroom. He travels up to the balcony, only to be faced with the Symphony Master. The Unversed summons three massive instruments, attacking Terra with sound waves. Terra, escaping before being hit by a resulting explosion of energy, fights off the Symphony Master. Physical appearance The Symphony Master is a tall, humanoid Unversed that resembles a marching band conductor. It wears a light red coat with black cuffs, a high, black collar, two black M-shaped patterns on its chest, white pauldrons with gold tassels on its shoulders, and a gold trim. Its pants are white, very baggy, and have several creases on them. It has white gloves with black fingertips and knee-high, black boots with slightly curled toes. It also wears a tall, light red shako with a black feather-like decoration on it and a gold trim. The Symphony Master's black head has ears shaped like musical notes on its sides and a relatively large spike on the back of its head. Its red eyes are set in an angry expression and it always carries a gold, lightning bolt-shaped baton. The Unversed insignia is on its back. Every move the Unversed makes created glowing musical notes and lines. The Symphony Master is also always accompanied by three instruments that float around it; a trumpet, a violin, and a drum. It conducts them in time with it's battle theme, ''The Tumbling. Its drum is red with white rims, a white face emblazoned with the Unversed symbol, and grey, lightning bolt-shaped supports along its sides. It has two dark grey, conical drumsticks that end in gold spheres. The trumpet is almost entirely gold, save for its mouthpiece and valves, which are silver. The trumpet's slides have a unique, zig-zagging shape. The violin is fairly ordinary in appearance, save for its headstock, which is an odd V-shape, and the indentations on its sides, which are deeper than normal. It is predominantly brown with some black lightning-shaped markings on its body. The violin's bow is gold with a grip shaped somewhat like the infinity symbol and a black, arrowhead-shaped tip. All three of these instruments generate glowing, red musical notes as they play. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix, the Symphony Master receives a palette swap which gives it a green coat with gold highlights, a green shako with an orange feather and white trims, and black-and-dark purple striped pants. Its gloves are now also dark purple with black fingertips. It now wears white boots, and its baton is now red. Its instruments are also changed in appearance. The drum is colored a sandy orange with black rims and blue drumsticks, and the violin is now a red-mahogany color with red lightning-shaped markings. The trumpet appears largely unchanged. Trivia * While battling the Symphony Master, if one looks carefully, its movements seem to conduct in time with the battle music. Category:Unversed Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep enemies